My Love For You Is Blind
by 2qt4u887
Summary: ChaseCameron..i'm not good with summaries...


My Love For You Is Blind

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters from House,M.D. Just this story and the plot...the song is 'blind' by lifehouse..i don't own it just borrowed it or used it...however you wanna look at it...

A/N: It's my first fic ever on read stories but i haven't written...until now!!! it's a chase/cameron story...so if you don't like the pairing you've been warn...oh it's a one shot story... i wanted to take a stab at my first one being a short story! so please review... takes place after 'Hunting' in 2nd season...before 'the mistake'

b "It wasn't bad," he told her giving her a look that made her fight back a smile. /b 

He was the one who told her that they couldn't sleep together again because he didn't want things to be complicated. Maybe he was right. It was better for them this way. Colleagues, and friends, that's what they were and they were professionals. She was an immunologist and he was a rheumetist. They both were good at their jobs, and they worked for a really good boss. A guy who was good at his job. A guy who not only tries to save his butt, but also their butts and was discrete about it not wanting to ruin in reputation of being careless. They could never be together. He was Australian with nice teeth, and really nice hair and breathtaking eyes. She was staring at him without realizing it.

"Hey Cameron," he said.

She blinked and looked at the neurologist standing next to her making grabbing a mug, and the coffee pot. "Foreman," she said casually and grabbed a mug.

"You know he'll notice," he teased.

"Notice what?" Cameron asked innocently pretending not to know.

Foreman looked at her placing the pot down, and grabbed a pack of sugar as she picked up the pot, and poured coffee into her mug. "You've been staring at Chase for over five minutes. It won't happen."

"One, I drifted off in my thoughts,"Cameron responded pouring milk in with her coffee, "and he happened to be my point of focus."

"That's all?" Foreman asked obviously unconvinced. "So that one night-"

"Was JUST one night," Cameron responded leaning over, grabbed a bag of sugar, and went to sit at the table where Chase and House were arguing about something she had no clue about.

i I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave /i 

Allison Cameron, Eric Foreman and Robert Chase were in the MRI lab taking pictures of their 30 year old patient who was suffering seizure attacks every hour. Chase and Cameron were in the room with the computers and microphone, and Foreman was with the patient prepping him.

"This must be hard for him," Cameron said starting a conversation as Chase was getting comfortable on the chair in front of one of the computers.

"Mmm hmm," he said looking at the screen.

"You have no feelings, or compassion for what he's going through?"

Chase leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms, "I don't get what I"m supposed to feel compassion for Cameron," he said."I barely know the guy, I've only talked to him for a total of what? Five seconds. You're with him more."

"Guys, he's ready," Foreman said looking at them.

Cameron stared at Chase for another second, and then turned and pressed the intercom button. "Alright," she said. "Mike, hold very still it's going to get uncomfortable in there," she said as Foreman went to press the button. She released the button, and turned to look at Chase. "I'm sorry for wanting the patient to get better," she said sarcastically.

"It's not that I don't care," Chase said releasing his arms, and sitting up.

"Right, because Robert Chase has no feelings."

Chase stared at Cameron, "I care about my patients."

Cameron snapped, "Right, you care about your patients. You only care about getting them better. You don't care about knowing them, or finding out who they really are! To make them comfortable, to assure them everything's alright."

"Right!" Chase said standing up, "Because that's you Cameron, always getting chummy with the patients. Get heart to heart with them, and get all cozy and feely, but you have to realize sooner or later you CAN'T save every one of them, and sooner or they're going to have to come face with it. They don't need you holding their hand, they need you to be strong, and let their families know that they have to be strong!"

"Are you two done fighting?" Foreman said walking in interrupting them.

Chase stood up, "Yes," he said.

"Oh that's right, you're going to get up and leave like you ALWAYS do when things get complicated. You're smart Chase, and you don't give a damn about your patients, JUST like House you push away the people who care about you!"

Chase snorted, "No wonder you called me when you needed comfort," he said bitterly, and froze something on the screen. "Since House wouldn't sleep with you, you went for me."

Cameron sighed, "That's not-"

"He has a big mass of tumor in his brain," he said to Foreman. Then he looked to Cameron, "And you're right. Maybe I'm like House, but at least my heart's in the right place," he said and walked out.

Cameron looked at Foreman, and leaned back in her chair in defeat.

i And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried /i 

b Flasback

She sat at his bedside while he slept. She watched his rhytmic steady breathing. "I'm going to miss you so much" she said softly caressing his hand.

"Ally," he said softly turning his head to her, and slowly opening his eyes.

She smiled, "Jake," she whispered raising her free hand to gently run her hand down his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry," he said weakly.

She shock her head and sniffed, "Don't be. T-The doctors said maybe-"

"Shhhhh," he said not wanting her to finish that sentence. "I love you," he said.

She smiled fighting back tears. "I love you too."

He smiled, and closed his eyes for the last time.

end of flashback /b 

i After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go /i 

She found him on the rough. She silently joined him.

"Did Foreman rat me out?" he asked.

"No," she said softly. "House did."

He chuckled, "Good o'l House. Always trying to make things right without knowing it."

"Robert, I didn't mean to-"

He looked at her, "I'm over it," he said shrugging. He looked away again, and brought a hand up to his neck, and rubbed it. "Maybe we need a break from each other."

"Break?" she asked confusedly. "How? We work together."

"I know. I asked Cuddy if I could work NiCu for a month."

"You what?" Cameron asked.

Chase sighed, "I just think-"

"That it's best for us," Cameron snapped.

"I don't want to argue about this."

"What did you think I was going to say Chase? Did you think I was going to pat you on the back and say great, go for it?"

Chase was flabbergasted. "We-eel yeah," he said.

Cameron patted his back, "Well, that's great Chase," she said, and then glared at him. "Happy?" she asked, and turned around with force and stormed back into the clinic.

i I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor /i 

He couldn't sleep. That conversation with Cameron kept replaying in his head. She didn't know how he felt for her and he was doing what he did best. He was pushing her away. He turned over on his bed for what seemed like the 115th time in the last hour. He couldn't get her off of his mind. He sighed, and sat up cussing to him. He looked down. He needed a shower. He stood up wincing a bit. "A cold one," he muttered, and headed to the bathroom.

She had given up on sleep an hour ago. She was making herself tea in the kitchen when her phone rang. She looked at the time, and she picked it up. "It's 3 in the morning," she snapped.

"You up?" he asked ignoring her tone.

"Well I wouldn't have answered would I?" she retorted.

He chuckled, "Cute."

"Chase, what do you want?"

"I was just calling to-"

"Ask how I was doing?" she asked cutting him off.

There was a pause. "Yeah," he said softly.

"Well I'm fine. I'm going back to bed, see you tomorrow," she said and hung up. She sighed and turned around when the kettle started whistling.

i After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go /i 

She was on her fifth beer. She wasn't much of a beer drinker. She liked mixed drinks with the umbrella or some exotic mixed drink she had never tasted before. She was feeling the beer, and watching as he flirted. He was always flirting, and it really got to her.

"Why don't you tell him you're in love with him?"

She snorted, "Right," she said looking at him. "And he'll fall into my arms."

Foreman shrugged, "You never know. He obviously cares about you."

She chuckled, "Which is why you're here."

Foreman grabbed her beer out of her hand, "Would you believe me if I told you that he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"While he flirts. Riiiiiight," she said unconvinced grabbing her beer back.

Foreman chuckled, reached over, and grabbed her beer right before she was to drink it again. "Don't you think I'd rather be out there flirting?"

"But the caring Foreman is showing concern."

He leaned back, "I like you Cameron. You're a smart girl, but sometimes you can be so dense."

She rolled her eyes, "Right," she said deciding she wasn't going to win this grabbing beer game. "He's soooo in love with me, that he's just flirting with her to get me jealous."

"Well isn't it obvious? He's doing it right in front of you."

Cameron stared at Foreman in confusion not realizing that Chase was standing at a distance staring at her.

i After all this why  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go /i 

He returned home from work after a long day. House chose today to be a big pain in butt today, and it was not a good day for him. Cameron didn't show up, there was an epidemic in the hospital and two cases they were trying to solve. When he reached his door he realized there was an envelope taped on the door with his name. He pulled it off and unlocked his door. He noticed that handwriting. He walked into his apartment, and let the door shut behind him. He ripped open the envelope, and read her letter out loud. "Chase, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't right for me to compare you to House, or to expect so much from you. There's so much we don't know about each other even if we've been working with each other for a little over a year. You're a great doctor Robert, and I thought you should know that. I also want to tell you that I love you. I mean that. I'm in love with you, and you never knew. I can't work with you anymore. I went to see House right before I dropped this off to you. I turned in my resignation, and I'm moving to North Dakota. I've been offered a better job there, and House wrote a really good recommendation. By the time you get this note, I'll be gone. I love you Robert Chase, and good luck in all that you do. I know you'll be great. A. Cameron." He sat on the stool and closed his eyes. Among all the things he didn't regret, he did have one. And that was not telling her how he felt. Now she was gone, and he let her go.


End file.
